


Obi Wan & Padmes Secret

by RGraves



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Genre: F/M, Obi Wan - Freeform, Padme Amidala - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars - Freeform, The Clone Wars - Freeform, Tragedy, anakin skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: I wanted to write another Star Wars fandom I really enjoy writing my others which can find on my page the prequels were not my faviorte but I love Obi Wan and I seen a film theory onlin which I really liked, So I tried to write this like the Shakespeare tragedys I love and a threw a little bit of the great escape for background story.  Star Wars opening theme The Plannet of Korogor is in the final days of civil war Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi is sent by the Jedi Council to protect the Royal Prince from the terrorist group The Braves lead by the sadistic but brilliant Master Commander Zalen Vorodor former Military Captain of Korogor. To make matters worse Obi Wan is not sure if he completely disagrees with Zalens reasons for overthrowing the royal family, While they are trapped inside the royal palace with the last of there forces outnumbered and outgunned with reinforcements from General Grievous just above world and the republic unable to help. Out of ally's and backed into a corner with no way out while Kayle the last relative of Prince Ash countinues to battle on the Keegan fields are Obi Wan and Padme doomed or can Obi Wan pull another miraculous escape plan.





	

Planet Korogor

Obi Wan told Padme to get off world before General Grievous ships mobilised a planetary blockade she refused Padme was nothing if not stubborn now with the planetary blockade in place it would only be a matter of time, Grievous would deploy his droids and once he here's that myself and Padme are here there will be no stoping him until he has her in custody and my lightsaber in his collection.

To many Jedi have died at the hands of this monster already and if I get Padme killed I know Anakins wrath will be uncontrollable he is still very hot tempered I know he has feelings for Padme which I've already explained to him that as Jedi he can never allow himself to fall completely in love with her, It's difficult for him I understand many Jedi have left the order for love but he was no ordinary Jedi my master Qui-Gon gave his life in believe that Anakin was the one I never understood his faith in Anakin I was weary of him when we first met but I made a promise to Qui-Gon and I intend to keep it because if I die there's no one to keep Anakin focused.

"Alright commander how many weapon stockpiles do we have ?"  
  
"Fifty crates of E-11 blasters, thirty EE-3 rifles, and five crates of thermal detonators not to mention the thermal cannons throughout the castle"

"Good I want those cannons armed and prepared to fire on notice, Where is senator Amidala commander"

"She's with the Prince Ash General"

"Good I trust you with preparing the troops" Obi Wan left the security room he walked quickly towards the throne room passing the clone troops along the way they were mixing with the kingdom guard these were the loyalists although when Zaven took control of the planet and over through the royal family they were declared royalists and traitors to the common man brothers, Myself and Padame were sent to end the civil war before Zaven delivered the planet to the separatist leaders.

Obi Wan came to the throne room he seen the boy he was barely 14 years old a baby faced youth pink lips brown sorrow filled eyes due to the loss of his mother and father there assassination was brutal as Zaven made Ash watch when they faced his firing squad.

Zaven and his men took the name The Braves as much of the dictator personality was in Zaven he most definitely believed in his cause and people Ashs grandfather had not endeared the royal family to the common people of Korogor, Which no doubt was the spark that lead to this war and Zavens revolution a pity that this royal boy is made to answer for his family's crimes.

"It's okay Ash listen the republic is backing you and reinforcements will be here soon and this horrible war will be over" Padme said to ash while having one hand on the boy's shoulder he was wearing traditional Korogor ceremonial war uniform it was worn by all royal family members on the battlefield command. "General Obi Wan will tell you here he comes now" Aah walked a few steps to meet Obi Wan as he came closer "General Obi Wan"

"Prince Ash"

"I wish to know the battle preparations to defend my home" Obi Wan awkwardly replied "Ah yes sir I'm afraid the battle arrangements or not good we don't have enough men between us to protect the castle and General Grievous blockade doesn't help the situation"

"But, but the reinforcements senator Amidala assures me the republic will be here to our aid soon"

"Yes allow me to speak with her you should go to great hall it will do good for your countrymen to see you among them keep up the troops moral" he saluted Obi Wan "Yes sir I've heard all about your battles General I know you know what your talking about maybe I should give a speech about how we can defeat the Braves as long as are keep our valour, Obi Wan tried his best to hide his patronising tone "Yes your highness I'm sure it will give them strength".

As Prince Ash walked off proud as punch and with purpose in his steps Padme scolded Obi Wan "Do you have to be so patronising to him"

"Padme he is a boy untrained, undisciplined and completely without wit it won't be long to the droid army arrives and we can't hold them off as soon as they land we've lost they'll take the castle within the day" Padme argued back "Once on Nabbu we'd already but we came back from adversity we defeated the separatists and kicked them off my planet"  
"This isn't invasion this is a civil war that now has separatist aid Zaven and the Braves are tired of being oppressed and now he's using his military training to over throw his oppressors, If we make contact before the droids land Merrick may agree to a trade"

"You cannot be serious you want to hand him over to The Braves"

"It will save millions of lives including our own"

"The republic"

"Isn't coming ! Padme it's only a matter of time before it's to late there's another war that covers the Galaxy in chaos it's not here if Anakin were here he would agree with me" Padme pointed a stern finger at him "Don't you dare use him like that ! I always respected and admired you Obi Wan and today I see your just another coward he wants to cut run"

"Bravery can be mistaken for stupidity especially in a situation were there is only one outcome that ends in demise" Padme cringed "What how are you... Eh you are so infuriating" as she stormed Obi Wan grabbed her arm "Padme" she turned batting his hand away "Its senator Amidala actually and I will not abandon him"

They say war is hell I believe it's war an women I'm stuck between both Obi Wan grabbed his communicator "Come in commander this is General Obi Wan Kenobi"  
"General Kenobi we have a message apparently it's for your eyes only"

"I'm on my way Commander keep an eye on those scanners I want to know immediately when those droid ships are deployed"

"Of course General"

Padme watched Ash give his speech to boost moral it wasn't good it wasn't even okay the sad fact is he's trying his best but he's going to die these people are going to die but I'll die as one of the before I abandon this boy to the wrath of terrorist like Zaven Vorodor.

"Alright what's this message" the commander saluted Obi Wan as he walked in "Its from Kayle General" genuinely surprised Obi Wan said "The princes cousin"

"Yes"

"Alright play it"

The radio crackled and wheezed but the message was clear enough: General Kenobi I trust you to protect my last living relative and heir to Korogor but I know your situation you must get him out of the castle and here to the Keegan fields I have landed my final victory over The Braves claiming the fields the castle has one secret weapon there is a giant EMP built into the core if you activate it, It will travel up through the five main towers and knock out all electronics Ships, tanks an weapons for a thousand miles for at least four hours that should be enough time for you to find a ship and bring my cousin here please General Kenobi this are last chance to win this war".

Obi Wan came up behind Padme "Senator I may have a solution" after Padme heard the message she clapped her hands "This is wonderful"

"Actually there are Braves stationed just in range of the castle if we do this then a lot people are going to have give there lives, Though I admit a lot more will die if Ash doesn't get to safety" Padme was biting the tip of her thumb mulling over the plan this was the first time Obi Wan noticed how seductive Padme lips were "So what do we do now" asked Padme Obi Wan replied sombrely "We pray"

 


End file.
